stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pact (alliance)
Dear Generations, I am glad that you took the time to contribute to my article. However, I disagree with your edits, therefore I am undoing your actions. You have persisted in your sly ways. Please go home and suck a lemon. Thank you for you valued time and compliance. Sincerely, WarEagle The Pact is a collection of friends who enjoy Stargate and gaming. Regardless of the game, or the opponents we are facing, our main goal is to have fun. While we strive to be the best, we also believe being the best doesn't need to be centered on wins and loses. Our mission is to provide a favorable gaming environment for our members and guests. History The following is the history of the alliance by the third and last remaining founder of The Pact: WarEagle. He has seen the alliance being built and destroyed a few times. On 6/24/05, an e-mail was received by WarEagle from Tarn Vedran: Mr. Warlock I was wondering if you would care to enlist and be an officer in my newly formed army. No pressure. You would be my second in command. You can access it at this web site (http://www.stargatewars.com/recruit.php?uniqid=ex1119643036) Followed by another e-mail: Invalid address, go to http://www.stargatewars.com/recruit.php?uniqid=qt1119645612 After browsing somewhat, WarEagle proceeded to close the window. After a few weeks, jack o neal started gaming. The game had flourished through friends. WarEagle followed suit. The Pact alliance was born at that table. Two friends (XGate and Tarn Vedran) were trying to convince WarEagle to take officership under them and join their respective alliances. After a few weeks, Tarn Vedran proposed starting our own alliance. After a long debate of what we should be called, we decided to go by the name of The Pact, as it was a union of four friends. XGate volunteered to create the alliance and our alliance was born. Founding members are XGate, Tarn Vedran, jack o neal, and WarEagle. As the game caught on, a few more friends joined. Of the stronger ones are xRay. The Pact soon grew to 6 friends who knew each other in real life. We decided to look to the game and start creating alliance relations. We were offered a merge with an alliance at the beginning, but because the merge didn't offer us much, we rejected the proposal. Meanwhile, XGate held up somewhat of a dictatorship, refusing to transfer leadership. Support for him declined and Tarn Vedran was favored as leader. XGate finally submitted after influence. Tarn Vedran made an attempt to create forums on ProBoards. Disgusted, WarEagle created forums under the host of Jcon: http://thepact.jconserv.net. This forum was well-structured and was visually appealing, thus the new forum became the alliance forum. Leadership of the alliance was nothing higher in authority, just a higher level of rank for one friend. We decided it was unfair for one friend to rule over the other, so monthly democratic republics formed. Over time, we made a merge with KitFox, the leader of Thor's Crotch. They were friendly and active players that made our experience interesting for a while. Later WarEagle secured a merge with Tripderham after trusting with him forum access. The forums became a success, with over 200 posts a day. WarEagle added another merge with Lifeless Comp Geek after becoming LCG's officer. The alliance power grew substantially. Later, ™§£KHM£†'s attention turned to us. His thread, as seen at http://thepact.jconserv.net/viewtopic.php?t=136, demanded the removal of Tripderham. He accused Tripderham of cheating using his sister's account as well as TrustNo1. I for one, can say TrustNo1 and Tripderham are two separate entities. Regardless, Sekhmet proceeded to brutally massing our top members and gave us a chance to remove Trip for leadership. KitFox seemed to lead the movement. Tripderham resigned for the betterment of the Pact, giving Tarn Vedran full authority. Meanwhile, KitFox and gavinsane24's hatred for Tripderham grew. As time went on, it intensified. Over several moments, KitFox and gavinsane24 would bash Tripderham. After I defended Trip over a few places, KitFox grew more distant. After Tarn's term, KitFox became leader with the support of WarEagle. WarEagle was open to both KitFox and gavinsane24, entrusting forum powers in both. gavinsane24 became Vice President, the first Vice in Pact History. In KitFox's thread: Account Help Required, Trip graciously contributed along with several other members to KitFox, even offering becoming KitFox's officer, as detailed in Trip's post, "I'm your officer now so you should get more UP for the time being." Trip later remarked, "...That warm feeling on my part was actually cold btw." gavinsane24 countered, "It would be, i would expect helping anyone other than yourself would leave a cold heartless feeling of guilt on your part." Angry that gavinsane24 would say this, thus WarEagle declared that he won't help any furthur. WarEagle could be known as very generous in the Pact. With over 300k UU and over 5k turns distributed to the Pact members. WarEagle had earlier given gavinsane24 1k turns, which was a lot at the time. KitFox and gavinsane24 were distant from the Pact. Eventually, KitFox left the Pact, along with gavinsane24. Tarn Vedran assumed leadership yet again, as he was the most powerful at the time. This led to much conflict. The Pact accused the ADI for being unloyal. Yet, now The Pact does admit to being unfair. Members should be welcome to leave and join at their will. However, gavinsane24 went as far as creating a Policy that neither The Pact or the ADI should ever interact. Fragmentation Over the time of The Pact, two main alliances have seceded The Pact. The first example of this is The ADI, then the GU. It can be noticed that The Pact influenced these alliances dramatically. For one, the structures were copied. Both alliances took on a High Council, while the Pact dropped its High Council and used the Imperial Senate and Grand Council in its place. Secondly, it can be noted that both alliances used the same FFH as The Pact: Jconserv. The ADI ™§£KHM£†, who was ranked 8 at the time, had Tripderham forced out of office, accusing him of multi-ing. To persuade us, several of our members suffered from much damage. The following is ™§£KHM£†'s post in 'Tripderham, removal from the Pact'. "I am going to keep this short and simple.... I have no problem with any of the members of your alliance, except TripDerham, who happens to lead your alliance. I feel that a simpleton such as this twit, should not be allowed to lead an Alliance, so my proposal is this...Your entire Alliance is equal to 18.7 bill in Total power... 15bill is my att and def. only with 10trill covert. I dont say this to pat myself on the back, but to make you realize that I can take out your entire Alliance if I wanted to...but I dont... all I want is Tripderham...gone..out of power...you are the ppl..so speak..time to save your own asses.... oh and if yopu guys vote him out but he doesnt relinquish power...i will gladly beat him into submission." This divided the Pact greatly. Tripderham had been a generous member in the Pact. WarEagle and TrustNo1 did not wish for an influential member to exit. While KitFox, Cursa, gavinsane24, and XGate rallied up support to have him kicked out. Naturally, Tripderham and KitFox grew distant because of the occurance. After Tarn Vedran's term ended, the members were not happy with the damage inflicted on them, thus support for KitFox shifted. During this term, Tripderham quit for obvious politcal reasons. This gave KitFox and gavinsane24 an opportunity to bash Tripderham. However, as there was still support for Trip left, KitFox and gavinsane24 seceded The Pact, forming The Ancient Defense Initiative or ADI on March 15 2006, but officially became an alliance on the 17th. The ADI was disbanded on August 7, 2006. It seems that the ADI poured into Generations, the counterpart of Ascd. Generations. Galactic Underdogs xRay had left the Pact several times to create his own alliance. His successful attempt is Galactic Underdogs, which managed to capture Tarn Vedran, XGate, and Maniack. The Pact's feeling towards GU is somewhat hypocritical. The Pact did not criticize the GU, unlike the ADI. The GU were mainly friends in real life, thus treatment to them was different. The GU wanted peaceful terms with The Pact, using a forced peace treaty. The Pact II Although the Generations may try to interfere with The Pact's spirit, Generations can never destroy the abstract ideas and friendships The Pact grew to have. There have been a few attempts to recreate The Pact with its glory. Galactic Underdogs lack The Pact's complexity and structure. The Sindicate was the next big attempt. With Generations tampering, it was disbanded after being heavily massed yet again. Currently, The chosen is leading the Luminoth, which is the Sindicate renamed. The Fellowship is the next evolution of The Pact. To capture the friendly feeling of The Pact, boards have imitated the basic structure the Pact used in its forums. Please visit Luminoth Forums. Foundation The Imperial Senate is an organized system that is built on the reflection of the Sith Order, but holds positive ideals. We are based on a dark organization, but we do foster peace and diplomacy. The following serves as the founding document for the Pact: We, the Pactians, in order to constitute legitimate authority and sovereign integrity of the Imperial Senate, do hereby submit ourselves to and entrust our destinies before Supreme Chancellor The Bank, the Sovereign Emperor of the Golden Empire. The following Articles shall remain eternally binding and shall serve as the founding documents. The political form of the Pact is a variant Imperium (Empire) that chooses to continue its democratic trait, but still offer the Chancellor the final say. The foundation of the Empire has been set down during Thebank’s chancellorship and the government took transition from Republic to Empire. The Supreme Chancellor is the Champion of Law, but not to be confused as Emperor with absolute authority. The Imperial Senate, in unity under the Supreme Chancellor, have resigned themselves to be accessible to new citizens of this galactic power and attract and educate new citizens in order to expand our reach and influence while maintaining the relationship with each other. To live together with unity and free from strife or discord, the Council do hereby solemnly swear to serve and protect the duties expected as trusted citizens and stewards of the Empire and the blessing of our Game Admin. We do hereby officially recognize the need for clear communication and offices for the recruitment and welcoming of new citizens. The Imperial Senate is a place where all the elected and appointed Senators and representatives from the farthest reaches of the Galaxy can discuss major problems and come to decisions. Operations With the formation of a new government, an Inquisitorius, a Diplomatic Corp, and a Imperial Guard are hereon established. Inquisitorius The Imperial Inquisition is the eyes and ears of the Empire. The Grand Inquisitor along with the High Inquisitor, leading the Inquisitors, will discuss and inform the Empire about Intelligence-related matters. They will primary serve in the Academy and in war, providing Covert reports and carry out sabotages. They provide a powerful medium where you may address concerns and ask questions. This organization pulls from The Pact’s strongest Repli-Nano Forces that possess our highest covert. Diplomatic Corp This branch is comprised of strong assets that have a firm hold of the English language and are resourceful, organized, and passionate about setting an example worthy of your emulation, admiration, and promise to treat you with the utmost respect and honesty. The Corps is an established hierarchy with a project manager. The defined structure of officers of the project maintains the organized manner we all strive for and aspire to rise. The number of Diplomats required will obviously grow as the Empire grows and we shall address that when the time comes. For the time being, the officers shall consist of the Director, Mediator, Head Secretariat, the Head Ambassador and the Counsel-Administrator. Imperial Guard The Pact’s martial arm is the Imperial Guard. The Guard is responsible for carrying out military operations throughout the galaxy as well as maintaining order within The Pact. The soldiers of this Strike Force must have the ideal Attack Force and Mothership Status fit to ‘mass’ and prove powerful. A good Defensive Force is desirable as protection. The Galactic Senators An edition of the Encyclopaedia Galactica defines The Imperial Senate of The Pact Alliance as "a bunch of mindless jerks who'll be the first against the wall when the revolution comes." But really, who can trust those froods. The Wikipedia along with the Encyclopaedia is a cheap rip-off of Hitchhiker's Guide: huge, nerdy, and imprecise. (http://www.slate.com/id/2117942/) There is "nothing we will not do if allowed, and there is nothing we will not be allowed to do." Below is a list of many politicians important to The Pact. *Emperor Name: WarEagle Title: The Wings of the Star Sol Planet: Representative of Magrathea (Horsehead Nebula) Bio: I was born and I lived for some time, then I eventually died. Pledge: I pledge to destroy every insect or spider I should ever happen to encounter upon. And to procrastinate a lot. Bribes: Chocolate, cookies, and cakes. =) *Supreme Chancellor Name: Thebank Title: Supreme Chancellor of the Imperial Senate Planet: Trantor, Capital of the Imperatala Galaction Bio: I become leader after serving a long time in the field and being a active member. Pledge: I pledge to lead our alliance into a new time, make us stronger while reaming true to our beliefs. Bribes: Immune. *Military Executor Name: The chosen Title: Prophet of Hope Planet: I hail from Tallon, the Reborn planet Bio: Et Earello Endorenna utulien - Out of the Great Ashes I am come. Pledge: Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta - In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world Bribes: Hehe, you wish. *Grand Inquisitor Name: Decimus Title: The Omnipotent Planet: Broonis (Pre-Solar Failure) Bio: Not anymore, but once I was biological Pledge: I pledge to smite anyone who messes with me or my allies into subatomic particles that I will spread across the omniverse. Bribes: What could you possibly offer an omnipotent being? *Head Diplomat Name: tjhil7 Title: The Arbiter Planet: Methus Bio: Served in the Pact Academy since the beginning Pledge: To carry out the wishes of the Pact.. Bribes: None. Maybe a couple payments of 25k UU. Alliance Rules The Pact policy is as follows: These rules are guidelines and common sense is the guiding principal here. These rules aren't to keep you unhappy, rather as an effort to keep others from being unhappy. These rules are minor and won't conflict with the member's freedom much. It was intentional that we don't restrict rights. 1) Do not attack or sabotage (sab) any alliance member that we are at peace with or that is in our alliance without good reason (Naquadah is not a good reason). Try not to provoke wars and refrain from attacking/sabbing enemies, unless called upon. 2) Always stay loyal to your alliance or else give a good reason for not doing so. 3) Members must vote or have a valid reason for not doing so. 4) Alliance members should ideally contribute to the alliance by participating when possible and offering opinions that affect them. We will try to send out messages to inform you of decision makings, but it is not always possible. (You can help by recruiting and posting at alliance/main forums.) 5) All members are able to receive Naq, AT, and UU. Members must have had a two-week membership to receive resources. 6) Members must obey orders from members of the High Council unless the leader has disputed this. Otherwise High Council members have complete authority. 7. Only spy on members with valid reasons and permission. If the member objects, please don't continue to spy on the member. 8. Plead with common courtesy and nicely ask your farmers to abort their farming. 9. Respect other member’s wishes and privacy. All members have their right to leave for whatever reason they wish. Please respect that. 10. You have every right to present a reasonable argument and disagree with measures taken. It is your responsibility to offer opinions, suggestions, and criticism. Breaking these rules may result in your elimination from this alliance, as this remains to be the only reasonable method to enforce. You may also apologize for the rule-breaking and try not to repeat. We will not harm your account for violation of rules, as you are in the alliance and we do not wish to inflict damage on alliance members. If you disagree with any of these rules, please contact the leader of the alliance and please leave a good reason. Please note that these rules can change. Thank you for your cooperation. Hall of Fame Walk these heavenly halls and witness the glory. Experience the power and be inspired. Fathom the history of our divinity. Embrace the knowledge and recognize the noble deeds. Suffer the justice in bliss and reach out to infinity. Timeline of Presidents XGate, leader of The Pact, founder of The Pact (October 2005) Tarn Vedran, succeeded XGate (November 2005) Tripderham, former leader of SG-C Alliance, received the throne (December 2005) Tarn Vedran, inherited the crown after Tripderham's abdication (January 2006) KitFox, former leader of Thor's Crotch alliance, won the election after revote (February 2006) re-elected - Gavinsane24, founder of Thor's Crotch, won Vice Presidency (March 2006) left the Pact and started The A.D.I. with KitFox Tarn Vedran, was left leadership in his hands after KitFox and Gavinsane24 seceded until Tripderham was once again elected (April 2006) after being massed, the leadership was left in the hands of WarEagle, the Wise (May 2006) Stability ensued and Tripderham was re-elected (June 2006) Disconnection was met. The leader was inactive; power was handed '''thebank, Supreme Chancellor rose to power. (July 2006) The Celestial Republic was abolished by WarEagle, the Wise. The Imperial Senate was built and is in session. Authority is assumed by the Supreme Chancellor. The transition from democratic-republic to Empire was complete after the inauguration of thebank into Office. Record of Nobiliary XGate, for founding The Pact jack o neal, for thinking up the name of The Pact Tarn Vedran, for initating merge with Thor's Crotch Tripderham, for providing motherships to WarEagle, Tarn Vedran, ODST, and others, for following KitFox in diplomatic duties, for merging SG-C WarEagle, for initating merge with SG-C, founding The Pact Squads, hosting the Contest, inspiring the Code, the Mascot, the colors, and for being the webmaster of the forum and founding the Hall of Fame; funded 150,000 UU and 3000 turns on the forums xRay, for being the first player ranked less than 1000 in the alliance KitFox, for holding the highest power and attending diplomatic duties, for merging Thor's Crotch, for suggesting the communication requirement. For being the Second to ascend and assisting Gav in rebuilding his account after he ascended. gavinsane24, for reaching above 500 in rank, also founder of Thor's Crotch, for being the first member of The Pact to Ascend. TrustNo1, for having the eyes to see the sterogram, for offering suggestion on The Pact Mascot Dave Of Stoft, for writing an artful Code for The Pact Wonedal, for conjuring up another Code for The Pact, for offering suggestion on The Pact Mascot, for offering two possible mascots thebank, for restoring the Pact glory Transition to Empire "The Fall of the Celestial Republic and Rise of the Golden Empire" entails the reasons and why the Pact transformed into an Empire. In short, the Pact as a small group was good as a Republic, but as authority grew over the number of people, more order was needed. Thus, the Empire was drafted. The Golden Empire was born out of the old Celestial Republic. However, the seeds of change were planted during the Cold Era, the disconnection between the President and the People. The Celestial Republic (originally Eternal Republic; later changed to Celestial Republic after 'Eternal' was false) failed in meeting the active needs of the People. The Republic was dissolved after the Republic was suspended for a lengthy duration. As hopes to redeem the government, Frailty, Chaos, and Uncertainty were to refrain, while Strength, Order, and Decisiveness were restored. The Republic was not interactive with the People, and as such, the Celestial Republic collapsed. Following the downfall, the birth of the Golden Empire took shape. The establishment was the government was to help make the system more efficient and timely, as opposed to the former slow-paced Republic. The Grand Council was revived to compliment the Golden Empire. The Grand Council was initially the old High Council. The Wizards of the Wise and the Warriors of the West rejoined forces to uphold cosmic peace, one last time, together Identity The Pact face many identity issues. We remained undecided in our description, logo, name, and other things. Name "The Pact" initially meant a union between the founders of the Pact. WarEagle has tried to change the name of The Pact to more of what the people want. Several suggestions earlier on were The United, The Allegiance, and Space Knights. Lateron, the suggestions grew to Novus Ordi Mundi, The Templar Order, Miles ex Pax (Warriors of Peace), Esse Quam Videri. At the end, WarEagle took inspiration from other organizations and suggested that The Pact should take on the name of: Space Crusaders (or Cosmic Crusaders), Star Blazers, Nova Prime (from Terra Prime), Fang of Freedom (or Fury), Spatial Knights (or Warriors/Architects...), Salamanders, Zeon Assault, Shining Dawn, Knight Sabers, Shattered Hand, and Cosmic Revolution, along with The Exidus, Avalon Prime, and Dark Nova. The Pact hopes that future alliances use these names if we don't. Logo In our long search for logos, we unofficially had a dark symbol as our logo. Since we were not evil, we did not officially pick a logo, but that was tentative. Other ideas can be seen at Logo Discussion Other attempts include XGate's Warriors in All Galaxies and gavinsane24's artful Guardian. However, at the last few months of The Pact's history, WarEagle was attempting to create a unique symbol for The Pact. Code The Pact made several attempts to create a Code, not unlike the ones of the Jedi and the Sith. The following are ones that were proposed: 'We are the light in these dark times before us. ' 'We are the resistance before them. ' 'We are the stoppers of darkness and evil. ' 'We are the pursuers of good, light, and hope. ' 'We are the flame that flickers in the hearts of many. ' 'We are the hunters who hunt the untrue souls. ' 'We are the The Pact Knights. ' - promoted by TrustNo1 'We are the defenders of hope ' 'We are the guardians of the weak ' 'We are the champions of the free ' 'We are the soldiers of the resistance ' 'We are the light in the dark ' 'We are The Pact ' - written by Dave of Stoft 'In the darkest, deepest places of space... ' 'In a galaxy filled with war... ' 'There is but one sparkle of light... ' 'But one glimpse of hope... ' 'For the future... ' 'We are knoweldge... ' 'We are power... ' 'We are the ultimate... ' 'We are... The Pact... ' - written by Wonedal Description The description that The Pact had did not satisfy many. Thus, the description was debated as well. Tarn Vedran wanted the description to be simple, "An alliance for those who are ready to prove their loyalty" but there were great descriptions of other alliances, so we strived to have a great description as well. Tripderham proposed a poetic, "Attack thy enemies; attack thy friend's enemies; attack thy enemies’ enemies not". KitFox proposed, "Peace Through Power, Power Through Strength, Strength Through Loyalty". KitFox's description won out. Downfall and Disbandment In the August of 2006, Zen Master made aggression towards WarEagle. WarEagle responded with the option to stop or the favor will be returned. Zen Master panicked and went to hold his alliance leader, Raven_'s hand. Raven_ declared war on The Pact. With outrageous amount of damage inflicted on our 50 members, we fought back. The Generations were angry that we were fighting back, so they continued massing our members and wasting alliance turns. thebank, the alliance leader at the time, was not active and we were all destroyed with each of us below rank 4000. Raven_ entailed the terms of surrender in the thread of We will rejoice when Generations will get theirs. We wish them a quick death ingame and a happy Old Year. In fact, we have a plan to farm their members when they are destroyed and destroy them even more, if possible. Disclaimer This document is a continuous work in progress . . . Disclaimer: The Pact is an alliance at TheGateWars.com. It is not affiliated in any way with the producers, staff, designers or anyone else involved in the making of TheGateWars. No copyright infringement is intended. The above articles draw tremendous inspiration, mainly from Star Wars. No offense to intended to those who may have thought of the ideas that are used here. Despite the influence, The Pact is independent and original from other works. This page and alliance is modeled after Galactic Empire. External links *The Pact Forum Category:Alliances